Cherry Orchard
'Cherry Orchard' All the Cherry Trees are in full bloom, Mayor! Everyone loves Sakura season, and we think it is great to have your own sakura garden in the city. If you complete all the tasks without restarts, an amazing Cherry Orchard and lots of other gifts will decorate your town! Requirements: level 15. Timing: yellow-timed quests. You can restart them, but each time you restart the quest, you’ll get one less gift. You have 13 days to complete the tasks. Reward: No restarts: Cherry Orchard (4300 coins, 3 energy, 3-4 daffodils every 24 hours) + Tea ceremony + Big Cherry blossom tree + 20 superbucks. 1 restart: Cherry Orchard + Tea ceremony + Big Cherry blossom tree. 2 restarts: Cherry Orchard + Tea ceremony. 3 restarts and more: Cherry Orchard. If you already have the Cherry Orchard, you’ll get 20 superbucks, Eastern House, Sushi Bar, Big Cherry blossom tree, 2 Chinese Street Lights-2. This offer is available to get until April 24, 2017 at 9:00 UTC (4:00 EST). Don't forget to click "Receive" button after finishing all the steps. Good luck, Mayor! CherryO1.jpg Cherry Orchard I: 'Quest Timer: 24h' - Collect 50 Rakes (Summer House) - Collect 39 Straw hats (Family House) - Collect 25 Pairs of sport gloves (Textile Factory – Linen) Cherry Orchard II: 'Quest Timer: 24h' - Collect 42 Packs of seeds (Flower Kiosk) - Collect 49 Stepladders (Convenience Store) - Collect 10 Winterberries (Drugstore) Cherry Orchard III:' Quest Timer: 36h' - Produce 33 lots of Silk (Textile Factory) - Collect 14 Bamboo Parasols (drop 1-4 at a time – School) - Collect 14 Flip-flops (Beach shop) Cherry Orchard IV: 'Quest Timer: 24h' - Collect 22 Satin flowers (Premium Cottage) - Collect 32 Garlands (Recreational cottage) - Collect 14 Boutonnieres (ask friends) Cherry Orchard V: 'Quest Timer: 24h' - Collect 15 Picnic baskets (Family restaurant) - Collect 60 Throw Blankets (Colonial House) - Collect 31 Cups of tea (Coffee House) Cherry Orchard VI: 'Quest Timer: 24h' - Collect 8 Eggs (Wooden house) - Collect 23 Broccoli (Greengrocer’s shop) - Collect 54 Pepper pots (Convenience Store) Cherry Orchard VII: 'Quest Timer: 24h' - Grow 45 crops of Cucumbers (Farm) - Collect 18 Portions of rice (Eastern House, Japanese Apartments, House with a pond, House with a watermill) - Collect 13 Cans of laminaria (ask friends) Cherry Orchard VIII: 'Quest Timer: 24h' - Hand out 42 Envelopes (Subway Station) - Produce 15 lots of Cherry Cupcakes (Candy Factory) - Collect 23 Excursion tickets (visit your friends’ cities and click buildings with a coin or clock icon above) Cherry Orchard IX: 'Quest Timer: 24h' - Collect 18 Lightbulbs (Electronics Plant — Mouse) - Collect 49 Paper tapes (Bakery) - Collect 14 Coloured bulbs (Summer mansion) Cherry Orchard X: 'Quest Timer: 24h' - Collect 70 Tripods (drop 1-5 at a time – Ranch) - Collect 14 Slides (Cinema) - Collect 45 Photo frames (Stationery Shop) Cherry Orchard XI: 'Quest Timer: 36h' - Collect 26 Microphones (Pub) - Collect 14 Red paintbrushes (Luxury Apartment) - Collect 15 Banjos (Beach House) Cherry Orchard XII: 'Quest Timer: 24h' - Collect 60 Ballroom shoes (Shoe Shop) - Collect 14 Magical elixirs (Cosmetics Boutique) - Collect 15 Violets (ask friends)